


Princes of the Universe

by MontglaneChess



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in England, some cope. Others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes of the Universe

She felt packaged too tightly, like someone had tried to stuff her into a body that was far too small for her anymore. The moment they had tumbled out of the wardrobe she felt grief because she knew that nothing would ever feel quite right again. After telling the Professor what they had experienced she had gone off to the water closet and stared at herself in the mirror, tracing her rounded cheeks and childish pug nose; she pushed a short strand of hair behind her ear, remembering the glorious mane of chestnut curls that had taken nearly half an hour of dressing every morning by her lady-in-waiting. She burned with shame at the memory now, conscious again of how imperial and elitist the memory seemed. Back in twentieth century England there were not such kings and queens, nor even princes of the universe.

If she closed her eyes, she knew herself as Lucy the Valiant. And, opening her eyes to stare at the mirror, she realized that she would never be just Lucy Pevensie again. Locked up in her memories was the bloom of womanhood, her first kiss, the courtship rituals of several nations, eighteen different ways to politely say “no,” and diplomatic aplomb that would rival Winston Churchill. All that remained of the ten year old child that stumbled into the wardrobe was gone, although her irrepressible spirit meant that embracing a child-like joy was never out of reach. She turned away from the mirror and clicked off the light. How was she supposed to act? Mum always said “Begin as you mean to go on.”

Well, she meant to go on to adulthood. And it really was no use trying to completely regress, she mused. Perhaps it would be alright to grow up a little faster than normal—and what was normal, really, in wartime? Remembering battles fought and won over her lifetime she knew that first battle was what truly made her grow up. How unnoticeable would her old eyes be among the haunted faces left after this cruel war was over? And if her attitude and schoolwork suddenly took a turn for the better, who would complain?

She knew after this exile ended, the restrictions at home would seem stifling. And how much worse for Peter who would no longer rule uncontested. But, Lucy acknowledged wryly, he’d find outlets at school much as she would. Football or debate captain-- Head boy, perhaps. Yes, Lucy thought, that would do nicely. Edmund would manage, although he would bear watching. So much more sensitive that the rest of us though he tries to hide it, she thought fondly. And I know the brilliant man he turns out to be. Better than anyone. And really, what a beautiful burden to see the shimmering overlays of the kings and queens we’re meant to be over these poor bodies.

Lucy wandered aimlessly toward her bedroom and was nearly upon it when she heard a faint cry carrying down the hall. She slowed her pace and carefully edged up to the door frame to glance into the room. And wished she hadn’t. Susan stood among a shower of glass and wood, small cuts dripping blood on the floor. Her lips were drawn into an angry sneer as she stared into the fractured pieces of mirror. Lucy felt as though she should leave but as she began to edge backward out of the frame, Susan lifted her eyes right into Lucy’s startled and guilty stare. And Lucy knew, knew without a doubt, that Susan would never truly forgive Aslan for giving a taste of paradise and ripping it away. The pain in Susan’s gaze slowly turned to icy distain.

“Back again, Lu? I’ve had an accident.” And she tilted her head to gaze at her wounds. “Careless of me to drop the mirror. The Macready will probably have heard it from across the house.”

Lucy knelt to pick up the pieces, wishing hard that Susan’s shoes would turn into the leather boots that they had been wearing on the hunt. She looked up as Susan started to leave the room.

“Su,” she called tentatively.

Susan stopped and turned around. “What?” she snapped.

“We’re still here, you know. We’re all still here.”

Susan’s eyes grew bright for a moment. “No,” she said thickly, “We were there. Now we’re nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought it was a disservice that life after Narnia was not explored and I salute those authors who have managed to address the topic with style and fervor. This small glimpse barely touches them a day out of the wardrobe, but I've always assumed that there would be an intense period of mourning for what was lost.


End file.
